BURN
by Potato Dignitary
Summary: Team RWBY was almost completely torn apart due to the fall of Beacon, but with the help of new friends, they manage to get back together to stop Salem and her forces. Includes characters from shows and books such as Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Fairy Tail, Gravity Falls, and The Cosmere (Brandon Sanderson's universe). Also includes O.C.
1. Stuffs

**If you're one of the small amount of those who have kept up-to-date with my story so far, thank you, and I'm sorry; I've completely restarted the story. It's got the same premise and main plot as the last one, but this one won't suck. I've improved (at least** _I_ **think so) my writing skills since the first attempt, and with a fresh start, I've got more room for story planning, and a bit of foreshadowing.**

 **Fair warning, though, I _will_ be starting off with some Brandon Sanderson elements. The first chapter will contain a bit of Stormlight elements, so if you haven't read those books, you might want to do that. Or rather, you _should_ do that. Eventually, the story will contain spoilers for Stormlight, as well as Mistborn, Elantris and Warbreaker. And, obviously, spoilers for all the things listed below. Regardless, if you haven't read any of Brandon Sanderson's books, but you want to read this story, you'd better get started. (start with Mistborn. I did)**

 **The list below contains stuff I'm planning on adding to this story. Granted, I probably won't add _all_ of them, and if I do, it most likely won't be in this fic. I might save them for something else. I dunno. **

**If you wan't me to add anything to the list, let me know and I'll at least consider it.**

 **RWBY** -TV show/anime (Monty Oum)

 **My Hero Academia** \- Anime (Kohei Horikoshi)

 **Fairy Tail** \- Anime (Hiro Mashima)

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood** \- Anime (Hiromu Arakawa)

 **Heroes of Olympus (Percy Jackson stuffs)** \- Books (Rick Riordan)

 **Gravity Falls** \- TV show (Alex Hirsch)

 **Gurren Lagann** \- Anime

 **Pokemon Adventures/Special** \- Manga (Hidenori Kusaka)

 **Mistborn** \- Book (Brandon Sanderson)

 **Stormlight Archive** \- Book (Brandon Sanderson)

 **Warbreaker** \- Book (Brandon Sanderson)

 **Elantris** \- Book (Brandon Sanderson)

 **These are a couple of my OC worlds and stories that I've made and will most likely include.**

 **Alikar**

The magic system for this is pretty cool, I think. It's based off blood color, but not everyone has it. Those who use this are called Subsimancers, and their blood evaporates, and turns into vapor which leaves the body through pores. Looks really fr*ccen cool.

Gold - All Magic/God

Dark Green - Heightened/precise hearing

Light Green - Longer distance hearing

Dark Red - Diminish effects of magic used by others

Scarlet - Diminish physical abilities of others

Black - Increases strength and weight

White - Decreases strength and weight

Violet - Increase effects of magic used by others

Lilac - Increase physical abilities of others

Sky Blue - Increase mental speed

Dark Blue - Increase physical speed

 **Give a Name to a Rose**

The magic system in this is based on the first letter of their name.

A - Solidifying and slight manipulation of air

B - Shape shifting

C - Future sight

D - Control over and Production

E - Manipulation of metal

F - Control over and production of Fire

G - Strength - increased muscle mass

H - Teleportation - Short distances

I - Invisibility of body and accessories

J - Control over form of blood (Liquid, solid, gas, etc.) outside the body - touch

K - Control over (relatively small) rocks

L - Slight control over Space

M - Creates explosives at the touch of the hand

N - Slight control over Time

O - Flight - Repulsion from ground

P - Nullification of Magic

Q - Control over Dragons and lizards

R - Improved reflexes

S - Produces light with their skin

T - Telepathy

U - Induces fear in others

V - Increased speed

W - Control over water

X - Telekinesis

Y - Manipulation of the mind

Z - Raises the dead _or_ Partial control over/communication with Hell

 **OC Characters** (I'll update this as I add more of them, just to make sure people aren't confused.)

\- Brandoi

 **Please leave suggestions for more things you'd like to see in this fic.**


	2. Burn: Chapter 1

**I think this is going to turn out _much_ better than the first attempt of Burn did. I'm actually pretty excited about this one.**

 **Fair warning: Read Way of Kings, and preferably Words of Radiance before reading this, or some of it will be real confusing. Or don't, and be confused. Or just find a summary, because Stormlight books are about 1200 pages long. Each.**

 **Regardless, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

CINDER'S LIPS CURVED INTO A THIN smile as Ozpin's body fully disintegrated. This new, awesome power made her nigh untouchable. Even Ozpin couldn't have done anything against the maiden's strength.

Why was she even worried that their plan would fail? No one could beat her. No one could win.

She made her way through the rubble of the corridor, and reached the elevator. Power surged through her hands as she propelled herself through the shaft, intense flames shooting out beneath her.

* * *

GUILT, DREAD, AND WORRY FLOODED PYRRHA'S mind as Cinder burrowed through the elevator shaft. "We're too late." she said, catching Jaune's attention.

Jaune's gaze lowered to the broken ground. "Ozpin…"

"Go. Get to Vale, contact Glynda and the others. Get everyone to safety." she said, expression hardening.

"What are you gonna do?" he said, frowning.

Pyrrha turned away. She couldn't bare anymore guilt.

"No, Pyrrha. You can't." he said, slowly increasing the intensity of his voice. "You saw how powerful she is! I won't let you—"

 _Oh what the heck_

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's shoulders, and pulled him close, capturing his lips with hers. His eyes widened, but molded into the kiss.

 _I'm sorry_

With a hefty shove, she pushed on his shoulders, breaking the kiss, and forcing him into a stray locker.

"Wha—Pyrrha!" he yelled as the door closed on him. "No, you can't do this! Please! You'll die!"

Ignoring him, she input a code into the locker's small number pad, and watched as the rectangular box rocketed off, away from the danger. Sighing, Pyrrha turned back the way she came.

Suddenly, a blast came from above, in Ozpin's office. Pyrrha glanced upwards as Cinder shot out the window, another man, with arms around her waist, fell with her.

The man pushed off Cinder's body, and flipped backwards, smashing the cobble as he hit. Obviously, aura had saved his legs. Cinder, however, used her new maiden powers to slow her fall.

Pyrrha immediately threw her sword at the maiden, rushing her while she had the chance. Cinder easily deflected the blade with a wave of her hand, and shot a blast of flames in her direction. Pyrrha rolled, the hot tendrils of fire barely missing her.

"Stand back, huntress!" the man said, running passed her. "You'll only get in the way!" He had long, flowing blonde hair, with a simple black military uniform. Coattails reached his calves, which were protected, along with his feet, by thick, equally black combat boots.

While Pyrrha watched, a long, black katana coalesced in his hand, dripping with condensation. Its blade shone brilliantly in the moonlight, symbols etched along its length.

Cinder's brow furrowed as she leapt to the side, firing a mixture of fire and glass at the new attacker. Pyrrha hesitated, but stepped back, ushering her weapon back to her. Instead of joining the fight, she decided to wait until the man failed, or until Cinder was taken down.

Cinder lifted a massive boulder, her maiden powers aiding her, and lobbed it in the man's direction. He stepped forward, swinging his blade at the large rock. It sliced like a hot knife through butter. There was no resistance as the katana slid through. Two halves of the rock hit the ground, cracking them further.

He avoided another blast of fire, all the while dodging a Nevermore's advance on him. With a wide, sweeping blow, the blade cut through the grimms abdomen. The newly cut wound began to fester, and bubble, the grimm crying out. Cinder paused, watching as the grimm faded away, still screeching.

The man stopped, and stood straight.

"Who are you?" Cinder asked, stepping back.

His face was expressionless, his eyes staring into this woman's soul. His eyes, to Pyrrha's surprise, were both red _and_ blue, the two colors swirling together in a never ending mess of motion.

"My name," he said. "Is Brandoi Valkyrie." He held his blade forward, his back straightening even more. "Don't take this personally, Cinder. I'm just collecting my bounty."

Did Pyrrha hear that correctly? Was this guy really a bounty hunter? She'd only ever heard of those in stories.

Cinder stepped back again, her face contorting in anger.

 _Now!_

The maiden was too distracted to notice Pyrrha rush her until it was too late. Mostly.

With grace, Cinder arched backward as Pyrrha's blade missed her the bulk of her head, and instead punctured her left eye. Pyrrha was to Cinder's right, so she wasn't at an angle for the blade to go through to the brain. Still, it was enough to catch the eye, and get a screech out of the woman.

Cinder screamed in pain as she held a hand to her eye. Pyrrha's blade was splattered with blood on the tip, and more of the liquid covered half of Cinder's face, and the hand she used to cover it. Some dripped down past her wrist, to her elbow, and fell to the ground with a splatter.

Brandoi growled, stepping forward. "Storming huntress!" he said. "I told you to stay out of the way!"

Pyrrha shrugged. "What does it matter, as long as you take the body?"

He paused, then sighed. "That's not the point!" he said pointing at Cinder. "Now she's going to run like a coward! I had one shot at this!"

Pyrrha frowned, looking at the screaming woman, still clutching her face. "She's still there. Go on, kill her."

Brandoi shook his head. "No she's not. I'm no fool, girl!" he said, staring at Cinder's quivering body.

Suddenly, the woman shattered, leaving only a short girl with pink and brown hair. Standing behind her was Cinder, still holding her eye. The one she had left was wide, and glaring at Pyrrha.

"See?" Brandoi said, his sword evaporating.

"Now it's two against two. Our advantage is gone. You got lucky this time, Cinder Fall!" He moved his gaze to the short girl. She really wasn't much shorter than he was. "You'd better stay out of my way next time, girl."

The girl's face was somber. She barely paid them any attention. She turned, and looked up at the large Wyvern grimm perched up on top of Beacon Tower.

Brandoi's brow furrowed as he cursed. "Come on, Brightness. We should leave before that thing gets down here."

Pyrrha frowned. "But we can still beat them, right here. Are you seriously gonna just leave?"

Brandoi shook his head. "That grimm is not something you want to fight, Brightness. Even my shardblade isn't going to bring it down."

 _Brightness? Shardblade?_ This guy had to be from Vacuo. Those people were always odd.

Cinder and the short girl climbed atop the wyvern, which flapped its wings, and took off into the sky with terrifying speed.

"Pyrrha!" a voice called.

Ruby!

The young girl ran up to her, with Weiss in tow. She had Crescent Rose in her hands, Weiss with her rapier. "What happened? Jaune said to come save you!"

Pyrrha blushed. That sounded like him.

Brandoi glanced at Ruby, his eyes narrowing. "Silver eyes…" he said, mostly to himself.

Ruby paused. "Who's this guy?" she asked, "And why does everyone talk about my eyes?"

Brandoi shook his head as he watched the wyvern sail away. "I'm afraid it doesn't matter if you don't already know. For now, however, you need to leave. I'll try to follow them as best I can, but in the meantime, you three go find survivors."

Pyrrha stepped up to him. "Who put you in charge?"

Brandoi growled at her. Again. "Storm it, woman. Just do as I say. Last time I checked, I am the only one with a chance, what with my shardblade and all." He turned back to Weiss and Ruby. "You two better cover your storming safehands. Damnation, this world is scandalous."

"Okay, hold on." Weiss said, walking up next to Pyrrha. "Who are you, and why should we listen? How do we know you weren't just pretending, and just let Cinder escape on purpose?"

He paused, thinking. "Now that you mention it, that is a good point."

Ruby nodded, joining Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Anyway, you two," he said, glaring. "Better cover those hands right now! If the both of you were dark eyes, I'd mistake you for whores!"

Their faces flushed. "I'm sorry, what did you call me?" Weiss said, pointed her rapier at Brandoi's face.

Sighing, he looked at the ground. "Sorry, Brightness. Just not used to this storming world."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Wait, you're from another—"

"Not right now, Brightness," Brandoi said. "We'll talk after this whole mess is taken care of. Now off with you. I need to have a word with Ironwood." His expression darkened. "Ozpin is dead. If Cinder alone was strong enough to take him out…"

Ruby looked to the ground.

"Regardless, we've got to keep going." he said.

Pyrrha nodded. "We'll have to trust you for now. Ruby, Weiss, go back to the ships. I'll be right behind with Jaune. I've got to go find him, and… apologize."

Ruby raised a brow, but nodded anyway. "Right." she said, grabbing Weiss's arm. "Let's go Weiss."

Reluctantly, the heiress followed.

"Not looking for survivors? This place looks like it'd have tons of civilians trapped under rubble."

Pyrrha shrugged. "Most were in the arena, and those who were strolling around down have either been killed by grimm, or made it to the docks. If I find any I'll help, but I doubt I will."

Brandoi nodded.

"Anyway, why do you care about any of these people, or that Ozpin has died. Weren't you just here for the bounty?"

"Mostly." he said, walking toward the docks after the two huntresses in training. "But that's more of a side bonus. Besides, if my team found out I'd just abandoned humanity, they'd be out for my head."

"Your team?" Pyrrha said, following.

"Yes, I had a storming team. Now go find whoever you needed to and meet us back at the port. And hurry."

Pyrrha gave him a small glare. "Fine." she said.

* * *

RUBY WAVED HER EXPOSED SAFE HAND around like a storming whore, just asking for attention. Brandoi wasn't one to get flustered easily, but he turned away, face slightly flushed, regardless.

After spending three whole years back on Roshar, he couldn't look at any woman the same. So far, Pyrrha and that storming ice cream girl were the only ones who looked decent.

He really shouldn't judge them the way he did. Remnant wasn't anything like Roshar was, and he knew that. But with those storming safe hands uncovered, he just couldn't focus. It was too distracting.

Oh, damnation. He really wasn't one to talk. He could read and write, and did more of the femenine arts than he'd like to admit.

"Brandoi." Ironwood said, catching his attention. The general's sleeve was torn off, exposing his metal arm.

"Ah, general!" Brandoi said, standing from the rough, cold ground. "It's been too storming long, sir."

Ironwood raised a brow. "Storming? Do you use your shardblade with as much carelessness as you do you language? I'd like to explain to as few people as possible that you're from Roshar, and not Remnant. It'd cause a panic, knowing there were other worlds out there."

Brandoi frowned. "Sorry, sir. I'll try harder."

Ironwood nodded. "Good." he paused, looking uneasy. "I… heard about Ozpin."

Brandoi nodded. "Yeah, Cinder got the maiden's powers." he said in a low voice. "Took Ozpin out real quick."

"Cinder?"

"Storm her. Storm her to Damnation itself."

"Cinder Fall?" Ironwood said, stepping closer.

"Unfortunately, sir." he said. "And, to add insult to injury, Pyrrha landed a strike with her regular blade. Scared her off before I got to land a blow with my shardblade."

Ironwood inhaled, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Pyrrha _fought_ her?"

He nodded. "And she would have done a storming good job of it, I think. She's smart, that one. Knows her semblance better than any student here."

Ironwood nodded, though he looked baffled. "Yes, she's probably the best one at Beacon.

"Was." Brandoi corrected, gesturing the mess Beacon Academy had become.

Ironwood glared.

"Sorry."

For the first time since sitting down, he looked around, and noticed just how destroyed the place was. First were lit at every second corner, and grimm ran wildly through the streets, destroying any sign of life. Surprisingly, not all that many of them had made their way to the ships.

"When were we planning on leaving? I'm getting bored of watching ignorant grimm have wrestling matches with rocks. There's no challenge. The rocks win every storming time."

"We're just waiting for the sky to clear. Also, I told you to work on your language."

Brandoi nodded. "Sorry."

Ruby left Weiss's side, and wandered over. "Hey." she said, looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, miss Rose?" Ironwood asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, general." Brandoi said, brow furrowing. "Just waiting for my sister's storming _arm_ to grow back, that's all! It's got nothing to do with the fact that I just watched my whole storming _school_ get torn apart by grimm and _entire_ atlesian—"

"Yes, I see your point." Ironwood said, glaring at him. "Is there anything I can do for you, miss Rose?" he corrected.

Ruby's lips curved up, a tiny smile breaking through the sorrow. "I was just wondering when—"

"As soon as the sky is clear, miss Rose." Ironwood said, cutting her off.

She hesitated. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

An awkward silence fell between them. And in that silence, Brandoi took his leave, wandering to find someone, _anyone_ , other than Ironwood of course, to talk to.

"Ah, you must be Blake Belladonna!" he said, walking up to the girl with the bow and black hair. He bowed slightly as he caught her attention.

"I-I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked, he voice somber.

Brandoi felt a bit ridiculous, standing a solid foot beneath her. Most everyone here was like that. So storming tall. "Brandoi, Brightness Belladonna." he said, standing straight.

She narrowed her eyes. "How do you know who I am?"

"The black hair, yellow eyes and… cat ears. I knew your father, Gira."

Blake's eyes widened. "How—"

"I"m afraid bows don't twitch when nervous, Brightness."

She hesitated. "Why do you call me that? Brightness?"

"Ah." he said, pointing to her. "That's because you're a lighteyes."

Blake gazed at him, then sighed. "You're weird." she said, turning her gaze back to who Brandoi had been told was Yang. Ruby's sister.

"It's tough." he said. "Losing an arm, I mean. Not like I myself would know."

Blake didn't say anything, but sat down. Brandoi followed, staring at the unconscious, armless girl. If she'd lost the other arm, she wouldn't have had to worry about wearing those gloves. Well, fingerless gloves, anyway. Those were almost worse than not wearing any gloves. It was like taunting someone. Only showing them some of the goods, but keeping the best parts from prying eyes.

"You think she'll be okay?" Blake asked, pulling her knees close to her chest.

Brandoi frowned. "Maybe. Her weapons, I assume, were fancy gauntlets?"

Blake nodded. This girl didn't talk much.

"Then I suppose her fighting days are over, unless she's tougher than a herdaz… nevermind. You wouldn't get it."

More silence from the girl. Brandoi used to be like that. He never talked, never emoted. Worse than this girl had, though. At least she looked morose.

Again, Brandoi found an awkward silence. Looking around, it became apparent that nobody really wanted to talk. This day had obviously been rough on them. Many deaths, and even more spoiled moods. Who knew taking away such a large form of entertainment would do this much damage to morale.

If he didn't know better, Brandoi would say these people almost _lived_ off watching children beat each other nearly to death every year. He'd only gotten to Remnant two days ago, and go almost no responses from anyone. The Vytal festival was probably the biggest event to happen in these people's lives. And interrupting it to destroy Beacon Academy was not only a blow to morale, but a blow to the school's social standing. Almost every Atlesian knight was in Vale for the festival, and Cinder _still_ managed to get through.

Brandoi's eyes narrowed as he thought.

These people weren't just making Vale look bad, but showing their power to everyone else. I blow like this _proves_ that no one could have stopped them.

Not only that, but they took over the entire Atlas military! Who's going to trust them now? Jaquise already made Atlas a target for the rest of Remnant, and this little fiasco would just worsen the situation.

This attack was planned and thought out more than Brandoi had first realized. These people… they knew what they were doing.

That terrified Brandoi more than almost anything. And now that he'd been fool enough to come back here, and expose world hopping, their terror wouldn't end here if they succeeded. Brandoi hadn't been to many worlds, but if Salem got what she wanted, there wouldn't be many different worlds to visit at all.

Storms, maybe Salem already had people planted on those other world's and Brandoi couldn't do anything to stop it.

Brandoi looked up, and watched as Ruby put a hand on Weiss's shoulder. Ruby. If anyone was going to beat Salem, it was her.

The last silver eyed warrior on Remnant.

 **SEVEN AND A HALF YEARS AGO**

 **Seval, on the planet Zorayu**

MURDER WAS NEVER CONDONED. NOT BY Mila's parents, at least. On the streets however, almost anything was allowed. But, unfortunately not at home.

It wasn't like she could help it. It just happened. Whenever her hands touched something alive. Something with a soul. She knew that wasn't how things normally went. Most could control their magical was she different? What made her so special. So evil.

"Sarah, you are not evil." her mother said. "You just have trouble controlling your gift."

Mila shook her head. She was always called Sara instead of her true name. Her mother used it as a cover up. S Bearers were less noticeable. "That's not what Rel thinks, Mother." Mila said. "I heard her. She was talking to Silvia about it. She thinks I'm corrupt."

Mila's mother paused, and looked into her eyes. Kneeling, she placed a hand on Mila's small shoulder. "Sara—no, Mila. You might be a bit too young to understand this, seeing as you're only 13, but Rel… has a very one-sided perspective on life. She was taught as a young girl that the Mis-named are blasphemous."

Mila frowned. "I'm not too young—What was blasphemous again?" she said.

Her mother giggled. "Essentially, it's sacrilegious against who, in this case, Rel believes is God, or just what she believes in general. She cannot help it, Sa—Mila. It is what she grew up learning. You should not expect someone to change everything they grew to know and respect in a matter of three months."

"But what if she tells someone else about it? Will they kill me?" Mila grabbed onto her mother's dress, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I don't want to leave you, Mother! Please, don't let them take me!"

Mila's mother wrapped her arms around her young daughter. "Calm down, Mila. Everything is going to be fine. I will not let her tell anyone. You just remember to work on your language. What did I tell you? No don'ts, can'ts, or won'ts. Do try your best to remember."

Mila sniffled. "Alright mother I'm—I am sorry."

Her mother giggled again, standing up straight. "Go along now. Ask Tornel what we are having for dinner tonight, will you? Maybe he will let you taste it beforehand."

Mila smiled, enjoying the idea of food. She always loved tasting Tornel's cooking. He was the best in the whole house. Even at age fifteen, she was still easily enticed by the culinary arts.

Mila's mother turned to walk away, leaving the young girl to her fantasies.

She made her way down the red carpeted hall, making sure her mother was out of sight before running. She had completely forgotten the earlier troubles of her life at the thought of a delicious meal.

Looking back, Mila realized how normal she used to be.

"Tornel!" Mila called, bursting through the kitchen doors.

Such an innocent child.

"Well hello, Lady Sara!" Tornel said, chuckling. He wore his typical chef's hat that stretched a good foot or two above his head. Mila had always wondered how that worked. "Are you ready to try some new food?"

Mila nodded, ignoring Tornel's nickname. He had been told to call her that anyway. It wasn't his fault. Mila was smart enough to understand that much. She wandered over to the large cooking pot used to cook every night's meal.

"What did you make tonight?" she asked, stepping up onto a stool so she could get a better look. She was a tad shorter than just about everyone in the estate.

"Have you ever had fish?" Tornel asked. "I think I've made it before, if you recall."

Mila's face scrunched up in disgust when she found the long strips of meat laying on the floor of the pot. "Maybe once or twice. I don't really like it."

Such a spoiled child. She knew now not to complain about a free meal. Of course, how could a rich child know poverty like she did now.

Tornel chuckled nervously. "Oh, well that's too bad. Lady Kesarina loves it."

Mila frowned. "Mother can be stupid sometimes."

Tornel laughed. "Maybe I'll cook you something else instead." he said.

Mila's eyes lit up. "Really?" she said hopefully.

Tornel nodded. "Of course! Anything for you, Sara!"

At the time, Mila couldn't appreciate a good friend like Tornel. Though he may have been roughly twice her age, he never refused to spend time with her. However, it's hard to love your true friends when you realize you never really had any in the first place.

"Unbelievable!" Rel said. "How can you not understand how dangerous she is? She killed Tornel! All because she touched a stupid fish! The entire room went up in flames! She's a monster!"

Kesarina barely spared Rel a glance. "You both knew how dangerous this job would be when you signed up. We are not turning Mila in to the High God. You know well what happens to Mis-named when given to the High God."

Rel fumed, and her skin began to glow a light blue. "It can't be worse than what she's doing here!" she said. "I loved Tornel! We were going to leave this God-forsaken place when Mila became eighteen, and live the rest of our lives together!" She began to cry, the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "How can I do that now?" she choked.

Kesarina hesitated. "I…"

"No! I can't live like this. Not after what she's done. Mila has to leave."

Kesarina held Rel's gaze for several minutes. She turned away, closing her eyes. "I can't just leave my daughter to the High God. He'd turn her into a weapon. It would be hell for the child.

Rel's skin flared a brilliant blue as she whipped a dagger out from underneath her white maid's skirt. She pointed it directly at Kesarina. "Don't make me kill her myself."

Kesarina hesitated, then smiled. Then she laughed. "Oh, Rel. You actually think you can get through me? I admire your confidence, really. But honey, it doesn't matter how many daggers you throw. Life isn't fair enough to let you win with strength, or determination."

Rel's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. She was f*cked.

"Do you know what a K Bearer can do?" Kesarina asked, raising her hand, palm up. Suddenly, a rock from the nearby wall shot out, flying towards Rel's head, mortar flying in several directions.

The rock narrowly missed its mark as Rel ducked her head. It clumped to the floor with a loud thud.

"That was just a warning shot, Rel." Kesarina said. "You stay away from my daughter, or I go all out."

Rel fell to her knees, nodding. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and fell to the floor in between her legs. "I'm sorry, Lady Kesarina. Please, don't kill me." she begged, dropping her knife. Her glaring glow began to fade, the room returning to it's dim hue of orange candle-light.

Kesarina lowered her hand, but kept her gaze drilled into Rel's eyes.

An explosive crack sounded through the estate, and made its way to their empty room.

Kesarina's eyes widened as she turned toward the hall just outside the door. "Mila!" she yelled, leaving Rel alone in the room, sobbing on the floor. "Mila! Stay there, mother's coming!" She screamed it, even though she knew Mila wouldn't hear it.

Kesarina bolted through the many, large halls. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know where the sound was coming from. All she knew was that Mila was not safe. Rel hadn't been the only servant who believed Mila was of the High God.

Silvia. That whore wouldn't dare lay a finger on her daughter, would she?

A second explosion rang through the corridors. Then a third. What was happening to Mila? And how many people were she to kill in order to stay alive? Kesarina kept running, her feet pounding against the red carpeted floor.

The fourth explosion sounded. It was much closer than the other three had been. "Mila! Mila, are you there?"

No response. Kesarina cursed, and continued running. She couldn't stop now. Not yet.

After roughly three minutes of searching, and over twenty more explosions, Kesarina stumbled into the main hall. Having a large house was nice, but chasing children around in it tended to be a pain.

The main hall was sprinkled with dead bodies. Some ripped in half, some missing limbs, and some whose faces were now unrecognizable burnt lumps of charred skin. There must have been liters of blood spilling onto the floor, into the cracks of the stones.

Standing in a window cill, holding the head of one of the maids, was Mila. There was no soul in the head anymore, so touching it didn't make it ignite.

"Mila?" Kesarina started. She took a step forward, but halted when she stepped on something. She looked down. Lenseer's body was lying limp on the floor, eyes still full of fear, even into the afterlife. A large, gaping hole sat in the middle of his chest, blood pooling around him.

She stifled a scream as she fell to her knees next to her husband, splashing the red liquid as she hit the stone floor. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared in disbelief at her husband's now soulless body.

"Isn't is pretty, Mother?" Mila said, still standing motionless in the window cill. Her small red dress was brown and burnt in several places, and blood stained many others. "You find out that all your friends wanted to kill you the whole time, so you kill them instead." Mila turned. "It's almost poetic to me." She still looked like the same little angel she always was. Where had this death come from? She hadn't shown any signs of this sadistic side her whole life. Then all of the sudden, she becomes a psychotic murderer? "Aren't they just so beautiful, Mother? They all look so… peaceful now." Something wasn't right here.

Kesarina slowly began to crawl on her hands and rear, away from the demon before her. She sobbed as she watched her daughter climb down from the cill, and begin to make her way over to her.

Mila was never an innocent child, and Kesarina was just now figuring this out. She should have listened. Rel was right. Mila was a monster.

"Doesn't he look so calm now?" Mila said, caressing her father's head. She looked up into her mother's fearful eyes. "You look scared too. Just like they all did."

Kesarina looked to the side. The upper half of Silvia's body lay strewn across the stone floor, even more blood staining the soon-to-be-graveyard of a floor. Why couldn't she have just listened. She was too distracted by the love for her daughter.

And she still was.

"You know, Mother, it was very difficult for me not to hurt any of you." Mila said. Scooting closer by the inch. "Holding up that act my whole life and acting dumber than I actually am has been very taxing, but thanks to Silvia, I don't have to hide my true self from you anymore."

"S-Silvia?" Kesarina said.

"Had she been any more careful hiding the knife in her bosom, I wouldn't have noticed it. I wouldn't be here helping you. None of these people would be at peace. Luckily, I've sent them all on the easy path. All with a single touch.

"Let me do the same for you, Mother. Let me help you," Mila said, reaching towards Kesarina's face with a seared, bare hand. "Let me ease your burdens."

Kesarina knew she should do something. Anything. She could easily kill this little demon right here and now, send her flying across the room, straight to Hell, so to speak. All of that with a flick of the wrist.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to hurt her baby girl.

Kesarina knew: Mila wasn't her baby girl anymore. She probably never was, but this fool of a woman never saw through that facade. She didn't even know if there was a facade to see through. Rel made it pretty clear that there wasn't one.

But none of that mattered now. She couldn't kill her.

"Goodnight, Mother." she said. "I love you."

 **Please don't be put off by by psychotic li'l girl here. It's for a later part anyway, so I won't do anything with her for the time being. Either way, that part is just kind of setting up the character. Other than that it doesn't play into the story at all.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, sorry for Mila being... messed up... please review, favorite and don't be a dink.**


End file.
